Rika Shiguma/Relationships
Relationships Kodaka Hasegawa Rika was seems to be greatly attracted to Kodaka since the day he saved her from an lab accident. Rika constantly asks to return the favor by giving her her virginity to Kodaka, something that Kodaka objects. She is the only one that likes Kodaka openly (due to Kodaka's "density", he doesn't notice this), and despite claims of being physically attracted to Kodaka, Rika is quite obviously interested in him romatically. Although Kodaka strong opposses Rika's harassment and her attitude in general, he finds her quite cute, outside of her perverted nature, telling her (accidentally) that she is "right in his strike zone". However, whenever Kodaka praises Rika ever so slightly, Rika instantly reverts to her pervertedness which often forces Kodaka to whine about her personality and makes Rika depressed. Ironically, only Rika trully understands what Kodaka wants along with the situation that is happening. When she confronts Kodaka with this, Kodaka feigned ignorance as Rika soon respects that and decided to be Kodaka's first friend in high school. Yozora Mikazuki Rika's attitude toward Yozara can be expressed as respectful as she addresses her as "senpai" and tends to be quite polite when Yozora demonstrates her ingnorance in varying topics that concern manga, anime and games. Despite different interests, they often team up to trick and bully Maria and Sena, which proves that they have many mutual traits. Rika also seems to understand this and tries to slowly turn Yozora into soulmate with similar tastes, "comrade". For example she introduced her to "Homoge club" anime, and after succesful introduction was aloudly thinking which anime she should pick next not to frighten off Yozora. Yozora initially insulted Rika on her perversions but Rika soon returned it by confirnming Yozora's insults and even added more perverted comments back to Yozora. Being unable to handle this, Yozora soon stopped insulting Rika and would even do what Rika tells her to do. Sena Kashiwazaki Although Rika was perverted, at times, Rika would be shocked and surprised to know that Sena could be even more perverted than her. Rika also seems to have a complex (like most of the girls) towards Sena's buxom body, and would then insult Sena the same way as Yozora. Like Sena, if someone mock or made a fool of themselves on one of Rika's favorite (BL) games, Rika would aslo become angry. Kobato Hasegawa Although both characters does not really interact much, there was a time when Kobato became scared of Rika when the latter wants to know what color of her undegarment is. It was eventually changed to more mutal terms as the series progressed. Yukimura Kusunoki Rika was the one who convinced Yukimura tha she is a female. Like Kodaka, Rika respects Yukimura's decision on wanting to be a man and hence, has decided to refer to Yukimura as a guy, even after the revelation of her true gender. Maria Takayama Rika almost never interacts with Maria except the times when she is angered. If that happens Rika follows the antics of Yozora into tricking and mocking Maria. Other times, Rika seems to treat Maria fairly normal.